Mi sexy guardaespaldas
by Allegra1523-Lili Cullen
Summary: Siempre serás mi amante, mi guardaespaldas, el amor de mi vida pero jamás dejaré a un lado mi venganza.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ya está de más decir de quienes son. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, espero que les guste la historia, gracias.**_

**Mi sexy guardaespaldas**

Siempre serás mi amante, mi guardaespaldas, el amor de mi vida pero jamás dejaré a un lado mi venganza.

**Sinopsis**

Charlie Swan y Renée Swan son grandes empresarios de Houston, últimamente han recibido amenazas de muerte, por lo que han decidido contratar un guardaespaldas para su hija Isabella.

Isabella Swan es la chica multimillonaria y rebelde de Houston, ha llevado una libertina, sus padres nunca la han controlado, incluso su nana Sue, quien siempre la ha cuidado le recuerda en múltiples ocasiones que se debe comportar pero Bella siempre la ignora.

Hace ya un tiempo Bella tuvo un romance con un chico apuesto, ¡Qué Dios! Era un adonis, pero sucedió lo de siempre… ella los enamora y luego los deja.

Cuando Bella se entera de que tendrá un guardaespaldas se molesta con sus padres porque según ella se puede cuidar sola, pero mayor es su sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de quién será su guardaespaldas.

Y como cualquier chica no se puede resistir a semejante bombón.

Una noche, en una fiesta ella está muy ebria y Edward, su guardaespaldas, la va a buscar, él siente todavía se siente atraído hacia Bella, así que la lleva a un hotel.

Bella algo consciente aprueba lo que Edward quiere hacer. Pasan una noche espectacular pero todo cuento de "hadas" termina demasiado pronto.

Bella llega a sentirse dominante con Edward, sabiendo que estaba mal seguirse involucrando con Edward, que él tenía una familia pero para Bella eso hacía las cosas más excitantes. Ella había estado muy enamorada de Edward en el pasado y él le causó mucho daño, pero ahora solo quería satisfacerse y vengarse de él.

Con él llegaba más allá del cielo y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Así que llevaría a cabo su venganza con nada más y nada menos que con su guardaespaldas, jugaría con él… pero jugar con fuego nunca sale bien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ya está de más decir de quienes son. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, espero que les guste la historia, gracias.**_

**Mi sexy guardaespaldas**

Siempre serás mi amante, mi guardaespaldas, el amor de mi vida pero jamás dejaré a un lado mi venganza.

**Sinopsis**

Charlie Swan y Renée Swan son grandes empresarios de Houston, últimamente han recibido amenazas de muerte, por lo que han decidido contratar un guardaespaldas para su hija Isabella.

Isabella Swan es la chica multimillonaria y rebelde de Houston, ha llevado una libertina, sus padres nunca la han controlado, incluso su nana Sue, quien siempre la ha cuidado le recuerda en múltiples ocasiones que se debe comportar pero Bella siempre la ignora.

Hace ya un tiempo Bella tuvo un romance con un chico apuesto, ¡Qué Dios! Era un adonis, pero sucedió lo de siempre… ella los enamora y luego los deja.

Cuando Bella se entera de que tendrá un guardaespaldas se molesta con sus padres porque según ella se puede cuidar sola, pero mayor es su sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de quién será su guardaespaldas.

Y como cualquier chica no se puede resistir a semejante bombón.

Una noche, en una fiesta ella está muy ebria y Edward, su guardaespaldas, la va a buscar, él siente todavía se siente atraído hacia Bella, así que la lleva a un hotel.

Bella algo consciente aprueba lo que Edward quiere hacer. Pasan una noche espectacular pero todo cuento de "hadas" termina demasiado pronto.

Bella llega a sentirse dominante con Edward, sabiendo que estaba mal seguirse involucrando con Edward, que él tenía una familia pero para Bella eso hacía las cosas más excitantes. Ella había estado muy enamorada de Edward en el pasado y él le causó mucho daño, pero ahora solo quería satisfacerse y vengarse de él.

Con él llegaba más allá del cielo y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Así que llevaría a cabo su venganza con nada más y nada menos que con su guardaespaldas, jugaría con él… pero jugar con fuego nunca sale bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gracias a mi beta eve runner por corregir la sipnosis :)

espero que les guste espero sus revisews


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a mi hermana y beta Eve Runner por vetear este capitulo**

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Si les gusta dejen sus review**

**Gracias… **

**….**

**Capítulo I **

**El comienzo**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si, esta historia estará mezclada con nombres de la vida real._**

_"No hay mayor dolor que el de una fuerte decepción"_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la empresa de mi papá, por desgracia se encontraba conmigo ese idiota guardaespaldas que ellos habían contratado.

Me bajé del coche y sin esperarlo entré al edificio.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —dijo el portero.

—Buenos días —dije siguiendo mi camino hasta llegar al ascensor.

Abrí mi cartera y saqué mi celular, mientras esperaba el ascensor.

— ¿Al menos podría esperar a que yo esté junto a usted? —me dijo ese estúpido.

— ¿Quién te crees? —me iba a girar para encararlo, pero se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entramos.

—Soy su guardaespaldas señorita —dijo cerca, peligrosamente cerca de mí.

—Pues no significa que sea _mi niñero_ —le recalqué las palabras—. Ya estoy grandecita, sé cuidarme.

Mi mirada nunca se despegó de las puertas del elevador.

Sentí su mirada recorriéndome de arriba a bajo, traía puesto unos pantalones negros bombachos, blusa gris oscura, chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros.

La situación me incomodaba mucho y quería voltearme para preguntarle si le gustaba lo que veía pero eso era una absoluta estupidez.

…..

**EDWARD POV**

¡Dios! Esta niña creo hacía todo a propósito, pero la deseaba, la quería tomar en este maldito elevador y más cuando se ponía así, de gatita salvaje. Me encanta sacarla de sus casillas.

No podía dejar de verla, tenía la tentación de tomarla por el brazo y pegarla a mi cuerpo, para mostrarle todo lo que me provoca, me encontraba bastante excitado en ese momento.

— ¿Sabes? —dije para llamar su atención y logré que me mirara—. Me encanta verte alterada —le dije cortando un poco la distancia.

— ¿Disculpa? —hizo como que no había escuchado.

—Escuchaste muy bien, así que no te hagas —el elevador sufrió una sacudida y se detuvo ¡Gracias Dios! Así que corté la distancia, la tomé del brazo y la pegué a la pared lateral del elevador y la empecé a besar.

Al principio correspondió a mi beso, pero luego me dio una fuerte cachetada, sentí que habían prendido fuego en mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —me sobé la mejilla.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Pues me pasa que no soy tu juguete y no me puedes besar.

—Eso no fue lo que me diste a entender cuando correspondiste el beso.

—Naaa… solo fue tu imaginación.

— ¡Oh no! No fue mi imaginación, linda.

— ¡Linda tu abuela!

—Pues la verdad si, Bella, es muy linda mi abuela.

—Eres un idiota, Edward.

De repente el elevador reanudó su ascenso y se abrieron las puertas.

Nos separamos rápidamente.

—Buenos días —dijeron las dos personas que entraron.

—Buenos días —contestamos al unísono.

**BELLA POV**

Luego del incidente del elevador llegamos al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de mi papá

—Buenos días, Marta ¿Se encuentra mi papá en su oficina? —levantó la vista.

—Está con unos socios, ¿puedes esperar un momento? —me miró a los ojos. A veces creo que pensaban que era una engreída.

—Claro, yo espero, gracias —me giré y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones. Edward se quedó de pie junto al sillón.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? —le dirigí una mirada.

—Estoy bien así —contesto en tono frío.

—Como quieras —me encogí de hombros, saqué mi ipod y vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice.

_"Bella, te veo al medio día en el centro comercial"_

—_ ¡Diablos! ¡Alice! Se me había olvidado _—le contesté el mensaje.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y recibí una llamada de ella.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —contesté.

—Bella no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado —refunfuñó.

—De verdad Alice, he tenido muchas cosas en la mente —escuché como soltó un suspiro.

—Yo sé qué o mejor quien, Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contesté resignada a sabiendas de que ella sabía toda mi historia con él.

—Cariño —dijo con ternura—. Ya déjalo salir de tu mente y corazón, solo te estás causando… —me levanté del sillón y me alejé de él, visualicé el baño y entré—. Daño.

—Alice no es fácil él… me… ca…usó... —empecé a llorar—. Mu… cho… da… ño… —caí en un llanto sumamente profundo y desgarrador.

—Lo sé Bella, lo sé y no sabes como quiero partirle la cara —dijo con mucha rabia.

—Iré contigo, necesito distraerme.

—Está bien, nos vemos a la misma ahora, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

Corté la llamada. Coloqué el ipod en la mesilla del baño y me mojó el rostro, tuve que maquillarme de nuevo una vez que terminé y salí del baño.

Regresé de nuevo al sillón.

—Bella —me llamó Marta, la miré—. Tu papá no te podrá recibir, la junta se ha alargado.

—No te preocupes —me levanté del sillón y ella de su silla.

— ¿Desea que le diga algo? —miré a Edward y él ya había llamado el elevador.

—No Marta, gracias por todo. Que tengas buen día —me volteé y fui al elevador.

Toda, bueno, casi toda la tarde nos la pasamos de compras, comimos comida china. Edward me dijo que iba a ir a ver unas cosa, no le dije nada, así me daba más tiempo para hablar con Alice.

Visitamos unas tiendas más y decidimos que ya era mucho por hoy.

Le llamé a Edward para que viniera por nosotras, nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando me topé con un buen amigo.

— ¿Isabella? —me detuve cuando escuché mi nombre y volteé a ver quién era.

—Sí, ¿Octavio? —creo que era él.

—Sí, el mismo, ¡pero mira donde te vengo a encontrar! —se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual, correspondí.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —escuché como alguien carraspeaba—. Disculpa Octavio pero me tengo que ir… —me interrumpió.

—Dame tu número y nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir —le pasé mi número y salí de la plaza.

Llevamos a Alice a su casa y cuando nosotros nos dirigíamos a la mía lo hicimos en un silencio incomodo.

Edward desde que salimos de la plaza estaba molesto

Llegamos y me estaba dirigiendo a la entrada, cuando Edward me tomó del brazo.

—Bella, siento lo de la mañana —me soltó y yo me quedé estática.

—No te preocupes, olvídalo —me volteé y entré a la casa, pensé que se iría pero me siguió.

—No, en verdad lo siento.

—Olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

—Bella, ¿algún día podremos ser amigos? —sentí un gran peso caer sobre mí.

—Entiéndelo Edward, no va a pasar nada, hace mucho que perdiste algún derecho sobre mi —me giré y me fui hacia la sala de estar.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó —escuché antes de entrar.

No podía creer en sus palabras, él me causó mucho daño, en el momento en que más necesité de su apoyo.

Y ahora… ¡Por un demonio, está casado! ¿Qué mierdas quiere? ¿Dios por qué me haces pasar por esto? Yo solo quiero estar tranquila, sin que nadie ocupe o cause daño en mi corazón.

Tomé un libro.

La divina comedia.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente.

...

— ¡Bella! —mi padre que se encontraba llamándome desde su estudio.

Salí de la sala de estar y me dirigí al estudio.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? —pregunté en cuanto entré.

—Me dijo Sue que no has querido comer ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? —se quitó sus lentes y bajó la tapa de la laptop.

—No me pasa nada papá, simplemente no tengo apetito, eso es todo —me estaba volteando para salir cuando volvió a hablar.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo señorita, así que siéntate —la voz autoritaria de mi papá me hizo volver.

—Papá tengo cosas que hacer, luego hablamos —seguí mis anteriores pasos.

— ¡No, ahora quiero hablar contigo! ¡No cuando quieras! ¡Así que siéntate! —rugió Charlie Swan, era raro que mi padre se comportara así.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar —me senté.

— ¡Oh! Claro que lo sabes, niña —me quedé en estado de shock.

.

.

.

.

**NOTA: Bueno chicas espero que les guste el capi, mis disculpas quedan cortas, pero los exámenes y que se me echó a perder la pc… fue un relajo, pero ya ando por aquí, espero sus comentarios, saludos y les deseo una excelente semana.**

**Paola.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a mi hermana y beta Eve Runner por vetear este capitulo**

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Si les gusta dejen sus review**

**Gracias… **

**….**

**Capítulo 2**

**Descubriendo verdades y chantajes**

_No es fácil guardar las mentiras, sobre todo cuando están en tu contra y alguien quiere que se sepan._

_¿Cuánto tardaran en descubrirlas?_

_Esa es la gran pregunta que siempre está en mi cabeza._

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro qué lo sabes, niña! —quedé en estado de shock al escucharlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas Charlie —dije mirando hacia la ventana.

—Me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto? —giró la laptop, alzó la tapa y la pantalla mostró una imagen que me dejó con la boca abierta.

—Papá… yo… —no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es esto Isabella? —era una foto de Edward y mía, en un antro, en una situación poco decente

—Yo… — ¿Cómo tenía él esa foto? ¿Quién diablos estaba detrás de esto de nuevo?

—Solo dime algo, tú y este tipo —señaló la pantalla, estaba claro que no había identificado quién era—. Sabes a lo que me refiero —puso la cara que todo padre pone cuando le pregunta a su hija si ha tenido sexo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar —cerró la laptop y él se sentó en su silla.

—Papá esto paso hace tiempo y ten por seguro que no quiero repetir nada de eso —el estaba serio y una pequeña arruga se mostraba en su entrecejo.

—Mira Bella —me miró a los ojos—. Sé que te hemos tenido descuidada y tú has hecho lo que te ha venido en gana, así que no hay marcha atrás sobre esta decisión —no ahora no podían interferir así como así.

—Perdón que te corrija papá, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que se pongan de padres estrictos, soy mayor de edad, no soy una niña de cinco años —definitivamente no les iba a permitir que me trataran como una niña.

—Lo sé Bella, pero no quiero per… —no completó la frase, se levantó y se acercó a mí.

—Papá sé en lo que me meto, creo que hace ya algún tiempo he comprendido todo eso, pero no quiero que interfieran en mi vida —solté la respiración que había mantenido desde hace un rato.

—Dejemos este tema por hoy, tengo que salir de viaje, tú mama debe llegar mañana en la mañana —me dio un beso y salió del estudio.

Me quedé allí sentada.

¿Cómo rayos volvía a pasar esto? ¿No había pagado suficiente dinero ya por estos chantajes?

Me levanté, tomé un vaso de la mesita del mini bar y me serví un whisky. Me lo tomé de golpe.

Necesitaba salir a despejarme después de esa conversación.

Subí lo más rápido las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y con las mismas la cerré de un portazo, me quité la ropa que traía. La sensación de los recuerdos llegó a mí… sus toques, sus palabras, sus estúpidas palabras. Necesitaba un baño de agua helada, eso no podía vencerme, no ahora.

Abrí las llaves de la regadera y el agua tocó mi cuerpo.

— ¡Eres un maldito, solo jugaste conmigo y eso nunca lo olvidaré! ¡Me dañaste Anthony, dañaste mi vida! —grité, pero luego las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

Salí del baño, tomé una toalla, me sequé y me envolví en ella

Mi closet lo había dejado como si un tornado hubiera pasado por el.

Tomé unas bragas de encaje negras y un brasier de color rojo, unos short de cuero negros, una blusa de tirantes de lentejuelas de color rosa pálido y negras.

Me coloqué mis inseparables anillos y unos aretes de color negro, dos pulseras en la mano izquierda y botines de color negro como siempre; dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse un poco de labial rojo y muy poco maquillaje.

Tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta, y bajé hasta el estudio. En el cajón del escritorio de Charlie siempre estaban las llaves de los coches, tomé las del Suzuki y salí corriendo hacia la cochera, no me podían ver salir.

Logré salir sin ningún problema de la casa, ahora iría a mi lugar favorito.

….

Me estacioné cerca del bar karaoke Burlesque. Era un bar exclusivo para los estudiantes de arte y de música.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia en bar, cuando llegue me encontré con Nora, mi mejor amiga de la escuela.

— ¡Bella! —gritó, me acerqué y la saludé—. Qué bueno que hayas venido.

—Hola Nora, sí, necesitaba distracción —traté de poner buena cara.

—Bueno, cariño vamos, tengo que presentarte a alguien —sonreí ante sus palabras.

— ¿Una nueva conquista? —le guiñé un ojo.

—Mmm… creo que te la dejaré a ti —me sonrió, me tomó de la mano y nos adentramos en el bar.

—Bueno se llama Tyler y es amigo de Miles, es muy guapo —me carcajeé.

—Estás muy loca —sacudí mi cabeza y ella me dio un codazo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me golpeas? — pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la barra.

—Porque me dijiste loca y no estoy loca —se rió.

El ambiente se encontraba animado, la música que estaba soñando en ese momento era de Christina Aguilera, Show me how you burlesque.

—Bueno, están allá —señaló hacia el lado izquierdo.

—Hola chicos —saludamos.

—Bella —saludó Miles—. ¿Cómo estás? —él no me caía nada bien.

—Bien Miles ¿y tú? —solo por cortesía preguntaba.

—Muy bien, ahora que te veo —sonrió.

—Bella —llamó mi atención Nora—. Te presento a Tyler —sonrió.

—Hola, soy Bella —le extendí la mano, me acerco a él y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, soy Tyler, un gusto conocerte —le sonreí.

…..

Estuvimos bailando toda la noche y cantando en el karaoke.

No recuerdo en qué momento salimos del bar.

Me dolía la cabeza horrores, no sabía dónde estaba, solo veía una mesa de noche, cortinas a medio cerrar, traté de girar, pero me lo impidió algo.

— ¡Dios, esto no podía ser! —me dije internamente—. Era Tyler, el que estaba junto a mí.

—Hola hermosa —me dio un beso, yo aun seguía perdida.

—Hola, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada malo eso tenlo por seguro, no soy de esos que aprovechan que las chicas cuando están tomadas para… ya sabes —se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —sonrió, me encantaba su sonrisa.

—Por no hacer nada —lo abracé y nos quedamos un rato mirándonos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —se levantó de la cama y solo tenía unos boxers blancos puestos.

—Sí, aunque tengo algo de dolor de cabeza —me levanté, yo seguía con toda mi ropa, a excepción de mi chaqueta y de los zapatos.

—Tengo unas pastillas en la cocina, vamos —me tomó de la mano y bajamos las escaleras.

— ¿Vives solo?

—Mmm… esa pregunta es algo muy… me da mucho que pensar, ¿qué si tal me robas? —se rió y yo lo seguí.

—Eres malo —le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— ¿Yo? —me tomó de la cintura y me giró en el aire.

—Sí, tú —lo señalé y le di un beso.

—Bueno ¿y qué desea desayunar esta hermosa dama? —me soltó.

—Creo que pan tostado y jugo —empezó a buscar los platos y vaso—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No —dejó las cosas sobre el desayunador—. ¿Por qué no pones algo de música?

—Claro —me bajé de la silla y me dirigí a la sala, encontré su ipod y lo coloqué en el reproductor.

— ¡Oye, te equivocaste, ese es de mi hermanita! —gritó

—Mmm… no mientas, claro que es tuyo —le dije riendo.

Encontré una canción que me gusto mucho, U must be de Gina Rene.

— ¿Te gusta esa canción? —regresé a la cocina.

—Sí, es muy romántica —se sentó en frente de mi y desayunamos entre bromas.

— ¿Qué horas es? —me acordé que mi mamá llegaba de viaje.

—Es casi medio día —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡Qué! —pegué un grito, me levanté del sillón, donde nos encontrábamos escuchando música.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado ante mi reacción.

—Mi mamá debe estar por llegar de viaje y yo no estoy en mi casa —subí al cuarto por mis cosas.

—Espera, no te puedes ir con la misma ropa —se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Si me cambio Sue va a saber que salí de mi casa y Dios sabe qué lio se arme esta vez —soné desesperada.

—Entonces —terminé de ponerme los zapatos—. ¿No saben qué saliste?

—En teoría —sonreí.

—Bueno, cámbiate y dile que te quedaste con Nora.

— ¿Y tu ropa no me delatará? —sonreí y levanté mis cejas.

— ¿Y quién dijo que te vas a poner mi ropa? —me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno… tú… —no dejó que terminara de hablar, realmente dudo que haya dicho algo.

—Te dije mi hermanita vive aquí también, podríamos pedirle prestada ropa.

—Okey, solo porque cuando llegue no me dará tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no entras al baño? Ahora te traigo la ropa —salió del cuarto, me quité los zapatos y me metí a bañar.

Se sentía tan bien que no quería salir.

—Bella —escuché que me llamaban.

— ¿Si?

—Ya está la ropa en la cama, voy a salir para que te puedas vestir, te espero abajo —escuché como se cerraba la puerta.

Salí y me vestí de un dos por tres.

Era una blusa negra de tirantes, jeans oscuros, chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color. Dejé mi cabello suelto y bajé corriendo, Tyler está sentado en el sillón.

—Tyler —lo llamé, él se levantó y se acercó a mí—. Gracias por todo, espero verte pronto, eres muy buena persona.

— ¿Bella puedo ir a verte a la academia? —la verdad no quería dejar de verlo.

—Claro Tyler, mira te daré mi número, así estamos en contacto.

Nos pasamos, nuestros números y yo me fui a casa.

…..

Cuando llegué dejé el coche en la entrada y entré corriendo a la casa.

— ¿Bella? —escuché la voz de Sue.

—Sí, soy yo —al pie de la escalera justo cuando ella apareció.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — ¿Dios por qué?

—Fui temprano a casa de Nora —me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Mmm… te creeré —puse mis ojos en blanco—. Vamos desayuna algo.

—Un poco de fruta estaría bien —me tomó del brazo y fuimos hacia la cocina, Sue empezó a picar las frutas en cuanto llegamos.

—Tendremos nuevos vecinos ¿sabes? —dijo Sue, sin dejar de picar las frutas.

— ¿Si? No me había dado cuenta —sonreí.

—Por lo que me han dicho las otras muchachas, es una familia —empecé a comer las frutas que estaban en la tabla de picar.

—Pues hay que conocer a los nuevos vecinos —dije alegremente.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTA:** Hola chicas, primero que nada les doy las gracias por leer este fic… espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo,

Para las que quieran etiqueta ya saben solo la piden y con gusto las etiqueto.

**Link de la canción: **

U MUST BE, de Gina Rene

watch?v=QrZRSl4EAFs&feature=fvwrel


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Capítulo 3: Celos y difíciles decisiones.

POV Edward

"Todo cambia cuando realmente algo nunca fue verdadero; sobre todo lo que sentiste por aquella persona, pero… ¿y si ella te amó como nunca? ¿Qué puedes hacer para borrar ese recuerdo? Es doloroso porque tú no fuiste quien le causó daño".

Cuando me habían contratado para ser guardaespaldas, nunca imaginé a quién tendría que proteger.

—Edward. —Era mi jefe quien me hablaba—. Los Señores Swan han solicitado un guardaespaldas para su hija, y te he destinado para el servicio de ellos, aquí tienes. —Me tendió una tarjeta—. Es la dirección de la mansión Swan. —Después de eso salí de la oficina.

Me dirigí a casa de los Swan, no se encontraba muy lejos del centro de New York; por lo que sabía los Swan eran, bueno… ¿cómo decirlo? Son una familia importante.

Mi hermano gemelo, Anthony Edward Cullen, había salido con Isabella Swan; conocí cada cosa que había pasado con ella y mi hermano. Terminaron porque Anthony había embarazado a Irina Vulturi, una chica de su clase de Francés; realmente fue un estúpido, porque Isabella era mucho mejor que Irina, pero ni modo, ya había metido la pata.

.

.

.

Hoy era mi primer día trabajando con Isabella.

Sin duda era una mujer muy guapa, no se quedaban atrás las descripciones de mi hermano; aunque creo que fue un insensato por preferir a Irina que a Isabella, ella mucho mejor que esa tipa.

Isabella me confundía con mi hermano, factor que yo aprovecharía eso para tratar de dejar su nombre limpio ante ella, aunque realmente lo veía difícil.

Fue incómodo trabajar con Isabella, puesto que en todo momento me confundía con mi hermano, y eso era de lo peor, cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella se alejaba.

El día y gran parte de la tarde la pasó con la Señorita Alice Brandon. Cuando regresamos a la mansión intenté hablar con ella, pero fue un valioso tiempo malgastado, algo completamente inútil, no lograba hacer que escuchara lo que yo tenía que decirle.

El trabajo me ofrecía una habitación en la mansión, pero esta noche no tenía ganas de quedarme, necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo, Jasper Hale.

Me dirigí a la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Señora Sue —saludé a la ama de llaves de la casa.

—Hola, Edward, ¿deseas algo de cenar? —Me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador.

—Por favor, Sue, muero de hambre. —Sonrió.

—Me imagino que salir de compras con mi niña Bella es agotador.

—Sí, bastante, y más si sale con su amiga. —Rodeé los ojos al recordar a ese tormento.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó Sue mientras me servía un plato de lasaña.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Tomé el cubierto para empezar a comer.

— ¡Dios! ¡Esa muchachita! Que Dios me perdone pero está loca. —Extendió los brazos hacia arriba—. Pero no niego que es muy buena onda, como dicen los jóvenes ahora.

—No puedo opinar, no la conozco. —Me podrían decir glotón, muerto de hambre o lo que sea, pero ya había casi terminado de comer.

— ¡Edward, comes muy rápido! —dijo quitándome el plato.

—Algo, Sue.

— ¿Quieres más? Eres la primera persona que come bien en esta casa. —Sonrió.

—No, gracias, ya me he llenado, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí, claro, puedes confiar en mí. —Se acercó al desayunador y se apoyó en él.

—Crees… bueno, sé que es muy pronto para pedir permisos, pero, ¿usted cree que me dejen salir ahora? —Alcé mi ceja derecha.

—Bueno, a lo mejor si es de carácter urgente, sí.

—No sabes si se… —me interrumpió.

—El Señor Charlie…

—Sí.

—Si se encuentra, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle? Se encuentra en su despacho. —Me levanté de la silla.

—Gracias, Sue. —Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui hacia el despacho.

Toqué la puerta para saber si estaba el Señor Swan.

—Adelante. —Se escuchó su voz, abrí la puerta y entré.

—Buenas noches, Señor Charlie —saludé. Él me indicó que tomara asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿No me digas que vas a renunciar? —Sonrió.

—Para nada, Señor Swan.

—Uff, gracias a Dios, pero bueno… ¿qué te trae por acá?

—Sé que dirá que es muy pronto, pero entenderé… —me interrumpió.

—Sin rodeos muchacho, dime, ¿qué pasa? Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward Cullen. Quería pedirle permiso para retirarme ahora, es que tengo que ver unos asuntos personales.

— ¿Solo eso? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —respondí nervioso.

—Claro que sí puedes, de hecho si terminas antes y mi hija no necesita que… mmm… ¿Cómo lo podría decir así? —Se quedó pensativo.

—Podría ser… ¿vigilancia? —comenté dubitativo.

—Sí, eso. Te puedes ir con tu familia. —Sonreí.

—Gracias, Señor Swan. —Me levanté y estreché mi mano con la de él.

Salí de la casa y fui al garaje a buscar mi moto, antes de ponerla en marcha le mandé un mensaje a Jasper.

"Hola Jasper, te veo en 20 minutos, en el bar de siempre".

Envié el mensaje y aceleré todo lo que me permitía la moto.

Hacía tiempo que no manejaba como loco, el aire pasaba por todo mi cuerpo y se sentía realmente bien; la adrenalina estaba en todos y en cada uno de los centímetros de la piel. El motor rugió cuando volví a acelerar, al dar la vuelta en una curva muy estrecha la moto derrapó y en ese momento tomé la decisión de bajar la velocidad.

A los 20 minutos ya me encontraba entrando al bar Bungalow 8, que se encontraba en la 515 West 27th Street, entre las avenidas 10 y 11. Era un bar muy prestigioso y caro de New York.

Entré y al poco tiempo me topé con Jasper.

— ¿Qué tal, bro? —me saludó.

— ¡Hey! Jas, gracias por venir. —Nos dirigimos a una mesa y pedimos unos whiskies.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó.

—Mal, amigo, con demasiados problemas.

— ¿Adivino? ¿Anthony? —Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ya no sé qué hacer con él —dije lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

—Nunca tomes culpas ajenas, Edward. Creo que Anthony ya está bastante grandecito para solucionar sus problemas. —El mesero se acercó y nos dejó los vasos de whisky.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo abandonar a mi hermano.

—Es muy distinto solapar a ayudar y más bien tú lo solapas. Edward, tratas de cubrir todas sus estupideces —comentó molesto.

—Creo que ya me he pasado con eso de "ayudarlo" —hablé resignado.

— ¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta? Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero sé que debo ser sincero, él es un hijo de puta, él solo piensa en sí mismo; te aseguro que ni te tiene en cuenta.

—Sé que tardé mucho, pero he recapacitado.

—Me da gusto que ya empieces a darte cuenta, amigo. Todo lo que venga ahora que sea por tu bien. —Sonrió.

—Y más su dichosa esposa, que no para de decir reverendas estupideces. —Solo de recordarla se me ponen los nervios de punta.

—Olvidémonos de todos ellos y platiquemos de algo alegre.

Nos la pasamos hablando animadamente sobre nuestros amigos y de la fiesta que habría en un mes para los ex alumnos de la universidad.

A las once de la noche ambos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encontré con Irina. Hacía unos meses que ella y Anthony se habían mudado a mi casa.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi recámara cuando ella me habló.

—Edward, ¿deseas algo de cenar? —preguntó seductoramente.

—No gracias, Irina. —Seguí mi camino.

—Por lo menos platiquemos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos. —Se acercó a mí.

—Lo siento, pero estoy cansado. —La hice a un lado.

—No seas así, estoy aburrida. —Hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, solo un rato. —Me volteé y nos dirigimos hacia el sillón.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, solo que cada quien en una esquina.

—Bueno… ¿y de qué quieres hablar? —inquirí desganado.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo? —dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que la del Guasón (1).

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrino? —Le devolví una sonrisa igual de falsa a la de ella.

—Algo ajetreado, es un bebé maravilloso, Edward; a pesar de que está aún chiquito es un amor y se porta excelente. —Esta vez sonrió de verdad, por lo menos quería a Santiago.

—Me alegro mucho de que él esté bien, se ve que va a ser un niño muy inteligente.

—Igual a su tío. —El comentario me sorprendió, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Irina se acercó a mí hasta quedar muy cerca.

Se acercó hasta rozar nuestros labios; reaccioné y la alejé lo más rápido que pude de mí.

—Por favor, Irina, compórtate. —Me levanté del sillón.

—Lo siento, Edward, de verdad —dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara.

—No te vuelvas acercar a mí. —Estaba molesto; ella creía que podía jugar conmigo.

—No te preocupes, mañana ya nos estaremos mudando. —Sonrió y se fue hacia su habitación.

Si me quedaba en esa casa iba a estallar, así que decidí salir e ir a la mansión de los Swan. El viaje en moto me ayudó a calmarme.

El vigilante se encargó de registrar mi entrada. Me dirigí a la cochera a dejar la moto, cuando entré por la puerta trasera me encontré con Sue.

—Hola Sue, buenas noches. —Se sobresaltó cuando hablé—. ¿Aún despierta? —Eso era obvio pero siempre hay que hacer conversación.

— ¡Ay Edward! —Tocó su pecho en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón—. Me has pegado un susto, muchacho.

—Lo siento, en verdad —dije arrepentido de haberla atemorizado.

—Tranquilo, y sí, aún despierta; me di cuenta de que Bella salió y me tiene preocupada que ande sola y más cuando los señores no se encuentran en el país. —Realmente se notaba lo mucho que quería a Bella, era algo muy obvio al escuchar cómo hablaba de ella.

—Bueno, te haré compañía. —Nos sentamos y platicamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Bella no apareció y Sue se fue muy preocupada a dormir.

Yo igual estaba preocupado, pero no fue eso lo que no me dejó dormir. Cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada, en mi mente cruzó una idea: ¿Y si ella está con algún muchacho? ¿Y si está teniendo sexo con alguien o con varios?

La ansiedad se apoderó de mí, sentí rabia, impotencia; quería golpear a alguien, no sé en qué momento dejé de pensar en Bella teniendo relaciones con otro tipo, pero cada vez que lo imaginaba me enfurecía, ella era mía.

¿Mía?

.

.

.

Notas:

(1) Guasón: es un personaje ficticio que aparece en los libros e historietas publicados por la empresa DC Comics. Él es el archienemigo de Batman.

…

Hola chicas, espero que todas estén bien… y realmente mis más sentidas disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero ya volví.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Sorprendidas por el gemelo?

Sin más que decir, les agradezco enormemente que me lean y dejen un rr, realmente mil gracias, para mí que me digan que les gusta es un gran sentimiento.

Gracias a todas ustedes…

Cualquier sugerencia o explicación pueden hacerla, con mucho gusto las recibo.

Saludos y besos, Paola.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Odio y dolor.**

**POV Bella**

_"Mi camino es la luz; salir de las tinieblas no es fácil, pero me da fuerza el saber que hay una persona que estará para mí en todo momento"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Siempre puede existir un ser despiadado en tu camino y más si solo busca culpar a otros, pero es él. Él que solo busca destrozarte la vida, mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me dañe? Él puede vivir pero… ¿por qué yo no? Lo amé, no lo niego, pero me enamoré de una farsa, no del verdadero ser. Podría acabar con todo quitándome la vida, pero sé que no es la solución, solo puedo escapar, trataré de salir de esta; siempre he sido fuerte y hoy no puedo fallar"._

Estaba acabando mi rico desayuno cuando escuchamos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, dejé los cubiertos y corrí a ver quién era.

Me encontré con mi mamá, realmente la extrañaba.

— ¡Mamá, volviste! —La abracé fuertemente.

— ¡Mi nena hermosa! —Me llenó la cara de besos—. Te extrañé demasiado —me dijo y empezó a llorar.

—¡Mi niña Renée! ¡Qué bueno que ya estés en casa! —Se nos unió Sue al abrazo, ella a pesar de que no rebasaba los cuarenta años había visto crecer a mi mamá, Sue la conocía desde que tenía 10 años.

—Sí, nana, volví; extrañaba el calor de hogar y a mi familia. —Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Hoy solo tenía ensayos de baile contemporáneo en la academia, por lo que me podía dar el gusto de quedarme a charlar con mamá.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje? —pregunté subiendo mis pies en el sillón.

—Realmente fue agotador pero terminamos los diseños a tiempo, eso me recuerda… —Colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla, en señal de que estaba tratando de recordar algo.

— ¿Qué te recuerda? —inquirí como una niña pequeña.

—De verdad que esta niña no cambia —le dijo a Sue sonriendo y luego se echaron a reír.

— ¡Hey! —Las llamé—. No me hagan _bullying_. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Dramática como su padre —le comentó Sue a mi mamá.

—Tal para cual. —Continuaron platicando y conspirando contra mí.

—Como que en esta plática yo no entro, así que me voy. —Fruncí el ceño de nuevo e hice como si me iba a levantar.

— ¿Te molesta tanto que hablemos de ti? —cuestionó mi mamá.

—Obvio, es como si yo hablara de ti sabiendo que estás aquí y nadie te preste atención. —Suspiré.

—Tranquila, _baby_. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Iré a dormir un rato. —Me levanté. La verdad un poco de sueño reparador no me caería nada mal.

Abandoné la sala, no sin antes darle un beso a "mis mamis".

Subí –literalmente– corriendo las escaleras, entré a mi cuarto y la lucecita de alerta de mi iPhone estaba parpadeando, lo tomé y vi que era de Tyler, sonreí solo de ver que un mensaje de él había llegado.

"_Hola hermosa, espero que no te hayan descubierto. Realmente estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, eres una chica maravillosa, única, con un sentido del humor grandioso; eres realmente linda cuando hablas dormida._

¿Que hablé dormida? Estaba con la boca abierta.

_Que tengas un hermoso día, mi muñequita. Espero que nos podamos ver hoy. _

_Besos. :* El sexy"._

Al final no pude aguantar la risa, no dudé ni un solo segundo y le contesté:

"_¿El sexy? ¿De dónde, cariño? Eres bien feo (broma) y desgraciadamente me descubrieron, y sí, yo igual estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Eres un chico grandioso, caballeroso **– ¡Oh! Me encanta eso en un hombre–,** y tienes un gusto peculiar por la música **–aunque no lo admitas–.** Claro que podemos vernos entre las 7:00 p.m. o 7:30 p.m., ¿te parece? ¿Y dónde? Que tengas un excelente día. Besos, tu muñequita __J__"_

Me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en Tyler, en el momento en que ha llegado; sin duda he empezado a sentir algo por él.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje.

"Q_ué mala eres y qué mal que te descubrieron, y sí, a esa hora está bien, ¿te parece que sea aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿O prefieres otro lugar?_

_Me gusta eso de 'mi muñequita'… tu sexy __J__ "_

En serio, con él nunca me aburriría.

"O_k, me parece bien. Entonces **mi** **sexy (escribo esto y me da risa) **nos vemos a las siete, te dejo, muero de sueño._

_Besos, tu muñequita con sueño __J__ Zzzz…"_

Dejé mi iPhone sobre el buró y me quedé dormida en el momento que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Estaba soñando que estaba en Paris, tomándome fotos con mi familia y Tyler antes de que el sol se ocultara, me estaba acercando a Tyler para darle un beso cuando…

—Bella, cariño ya es tarde. —Me despertó mi mamá.

—Mmm… —murmuré y traté de regresar a mi sueño.

—Si no te levantas no llegarás a clases. —Sin muchas ganas abrí los ojos.

Me estiré y levanté de la cama.

—No quiero ir, mami. —Hice un puchero.

— ¡No! Tienes que ir, niña terca. —Se echó a reír y salió de mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta del baño y entré; no tenía tiempo de llenar la tina, así que me metí en la regadera. El agua estaba tibia, muy rica, me quitó un poco el cansancio.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí al _closet_. No encontraba algo que ponerme.

— ¡Dios, no tengo ropa! —grité, pero me reí ante semejante exclamación que había hecho, porque tenía un cuarto lleno de ropa.

Me decidí por unas medias, una falda sencilla y un payasito de color morado; me puse la ropa interior y me apresuré a vestir.

Estaba buscando mis zapatos de baile cuando tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Pase! —grité, dado que estaba en el armario de nuevo.

—Cariño. —Era mi mamá—. ¿Vas a comer algo? —Ya extrañaba la preocupación de mi mamá.

—No ma, ya es tarde. —Por fin encontré los zapatos y emergí del _closet_—. Ya es tarde —repetí—. ¿Será que puedas hacerme una coleta y el moño? —Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

—Claro, bebé. —Me senté en la cama.

Ella me hizo la coleta y el moño, puse toda mi ropa en la mochila y bajé casi corriendo las escaleras.

—Bella —me llamó Sue—. Tu chofer no pudo venir y Erick… —Era el chofer de mi mamá—. No va a poder, así que Edward te llevará. — ¡Uy! Me estremecí sin razón alguna.

—Está bien, Sue. ¿Edward ya está en la cochera? —No quería que me llevara, ni que fuera conmigo, pero ni modo.

.

.

.

Me subí al coche en la parte de atrás, me coloqué los audífonos, puse música y fijé mi mirada más allá del mundo, estaba dirigida a un punto inexistente.

— ¿Sabes? —Escuché la voz de Edward—. Te ves hermosa después de todo. —Fingí no escucharlo—. No te hagas, cariño, que eso ni te queda. —Me miró a los ojos por el retrovisor.

— ¿Nunca te quedó claro que no me buscaras? —Me quité los audífonos.

—Nunca te busqué, es una coincidencia que trabaje para ti. —Sonrió el muy infeliz.

— ¿Y no pudiste no aceptar? —Mi expresión era seria.

—Trabajo es trabajo. —Seguía con esa sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo me fascinaba.

—Como si el dinero te hiciera falta —comenté y miré de nuevo hacia la ventana.

— ¿Y qué tiene? Te extraño, ¿sabes? —Me dio rabia su comentario; el juego estaba a punto de iniciar.

— ¿Sí? No lo creo, cariño, porque si de verdad me extrañaras nunca me hubieras lastimado como lo hiciste. —Las ganas de decirle más cosas no me faltaba.

—Claro que te extraño, _baby_; nunca podré olvidarte, bonita.

—Eres un imbécil. —Respiré profundamente—. Por lo menos ten la seguridad de que yo… —Me señalé—. No te extraño en lo más mínimo. —Sonreí—. Me alegro que… —Hice como si estuviera recordando—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu zorra? —le pregunté irónica.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú? —Hijo de su… Tuve ganas de decirle algo pero callé.

—No, cariño; yo fui por lo menos la zorra, pero la perra de tu esposa fue peor que yo. —Me dañaba mucho ese comentario.

—Zorra de la mejor calidad, no te niego que eras excelente.

—No entiendo, ¿qué ganas con recordarme esto? —Moví la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Solo quiero que recuerdes lo bueno que nos la pasamos, ¿o no te gustó?

—En ese momento, sí. Ahora me vale un carajo lo que hagas. —Sonreí porque así era.

—Lástima que para mí no. Tu maldita piel tiene algo que me intoxica, me obsesiona, que hace que cada vez que esté con la estúpida de Irina sea a ti a quien vea. Eres una zorra, una bruja que me ha hechizado. —Su expresión me daba miedo, quería bajarme del coche, presentía que algo iba a pasar—. ¡Ni te atrevas! —gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a intentar—. Estás muy lejos de casa y nadie te escuchará. —En ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos en un lugar solitario.

— ¿Edward, por qué haces esto? —Estaba empezando a aterrarme.

— ¿Y aún te lo preguntas? —Se rio—. Eres mía, maldita zorra, ese puto de tu nuevo noviecito nunca te tendrá. —Estaba muerta de pánico, no sabía qué podría suceder.

—Por favor, Edward, no me hagas nada, por favor —rogaba. Tenía mucho miedo.

— ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? De verdad que eres una estúpida. No soy Edward, tu "guardaespaldas"; soy Anthony, querida. El idiota de mi hermano está muy bien donde lo tengo, me facilitó las cosas. —Se empezó a reír.

—No puede ser, me estás mintiendo. —Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Por qué mentirte? —dijo serio.

—Te lo pido… por favor, no me hagas nada, por lo que más quieras —supliqué y él detuvo el auto.

—No te haría daño. —Se giró y tomó mi mentón con una mano y con la otra mano pasó uno de sus dedos desde mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla—. Solo disfrútalo, como en los viejos tiempos, cariño. —Realmente estaba muy asustada.

—No, Edward. —Me di cuenta que de nuevo lo había confundido, pero eran exactamente iguales—. Anthony, eso no, por favor. —Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

— ¿No qué? —Su voz sonó molesta, miré dónde estábamos y en frente de nosotros había una cabaña.

—No quiero repetir el pasado. —Lágrimas empezaron a bañar mi rostro. Me dio una bofetada que me dolió hasta los huesos y tiró con fuerza de mi cabello haciendo que lo mirara.

—Mira, perra… o cooperas o te irá peor. —Me soltó y reboté en el asiento del coche.

—Está… bi…en. An…thony, cooperaré pero… no me las…times más —dije en medio del llanto.

—Mi hermosa baby; así me gustas. —Se bajó del coche y abrió mi puerta—. Dame tus manos —ordenó; de su bolsillo sacó una mascada de seda y amarró mis muñecas.

—Anthony, me duele —me quejé.

—Si no te callas te amordazaré —indicó mientras me sacaba del coche.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cabaña, tenía demasiado miedo; Anthony no estaba bien mentalmente, él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

_Por favor, Señor, solo pido que salga viva de aquí y regrese con mi familia, no permitas que me haga demasiado daño. _Solo eso pedía, mentalmente.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña, era cálida pero eso no me importaba, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

Me cargó y me llevó a una habitación; el muy desgraciado sonreía.

.

.

.

Estaba asustada, sabía que él me dañaría y lo peor de todo es que gritar no me ayudaría. Cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar que sus asquerosas manos recorrían milímetro a milímetro cada parte de mi cuerpo; posó sus labios en los míos, trató de profundizar el beso pero al ver que no le respondía metió una mano entre mis cabellos jalándolos con fuerza, haciendo que gritara de dolor y él aprovechó ese instante para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Traté de cerrarla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba él halaba más fuerte.

Me quitó toda la ropa, me había dejado en ropa interior y él solo tenía puestos los pantalones.

Cuando se cansó de mi boca bajó sus labios a mi cuello, luego a mis senos, después empezó a dejar mordidas en toda mi piel; cuando su mano viajó a mi espalda para desabrochar mi _brasier_ me tensé, traté de alejarlo pero solo conseguí que con rudeza apartara mis brazos y de un tirón me lo quitó al igual que mis pantis; intenté golpearlo y a cambio me gané varias cachetadas.

—Te dije, Isabella, que tenías que cooperar o te iría mal. —Yo me movía y pataleaba para que me dejara—. ¡Basta! —me gritó—. Te ataré las piernas. —Tomó unas mantas que tenía y ató mis piernas a los barandales extremos de la cama.

Se levantó y se quitó los pantalones, salió del cuarto; me había dejado inútil, no podía escapar, estaba atada de manos y piernas.

Regresó con un látigo y crema corporal.

Intentó untarme la crema pero yo no dejaba de forcejear, fui imprudente y no tomé en cuenta las consecuencias que tendría intentar poner resistencia.

Anthony se acercó a mí y me dio un golpe fuerte que me llevó a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Me desperté asustada.

Miré en todas direcciones y no vi a nadie, estaba todo en absoluto silencio.

De inmediato me pregunté por Anthony: ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Estará durmiendo? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba desatada y envuelta en una sábana, intenté levantarme pero me dolió todo el cuerpo; podía ver las marcas que había en mis pechos y en gran parte de mi vientre. Mi mirada se detuvo en la mesita de noche, había un papel doblado, lo tomé, lo abrí y empecé a leerlo:

_"Bella._

_Espero que estés feliz por este encuentro, te aseguro serán más seguidos, baby. _

_Me encantó volver a ser el primero. Te quiero más dócil la próxima vez, así tú también podrás disfrutar._

_Te dejaré el coche para que puedas regresar a casa. ¡Ahhh! Te dejé una pequeña cena y algo de ropa._

_Te amo, Anthony"._

Me dio tanto coraje que rompí el papel; tenía que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas pero logré levantarme y caminar, hacerlo era muy doloroso.

Cuando entré al baño dejé caer la sábana, al mirarme en el espejo solté un grito agudo al ver cómo me encontraba.

Tenía mordidas, marcas en la piel, la piel de los glúteos me ardían al igual que mi entrepierna, donde un dolor punzante también estaba presente.

Dejé que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro por el dolor que emanaba de mí, la sensación de matar, de golpear a alguien se apoderaba de mí.

Entré a la regadera y abrí la llave para dejar correr el agua y me lavara el cuerpo de tanta inmundicia y con ello mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y agonía. Me sentía sucia, quería quitarme esta piel; ya no quería nada, él había destrozado todo cuanto era.

¿A caso no le importaba? ¿Por qué decía que me amaba? ¿Por qué me has matado, Anthony?

Tomé la esponja y empecé a tallar lo más fuerte que podía mi piel. ¡No quería! No quería parar de tallarme, aún me sentía sucia, yo solo era una basura, prefería estar muerta a sentir esto.

Al seguir tallando y recorrer mi cuerpo, horribles destellos inundaron mi mente.

_Él recorría mi cuerpo, riéndose, hablándome, pero sus palabras eran muy bajas, besaba mis ojos, me decía hermosa y volvía a reír._

_Él desató mis piernas. _

_—Hoy serás mía de nuevo, Isabella, sé cuánto lo deseas, ¿no es así, baby? Yo sé que sí._

_Recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos, me tocó con un dedo y con brusquedad lo metió en mi centro, empezó a bombear cada vez más rápido._

_Él yacía dentro de mí, tocando y apretando mis senos, los besaba y gritaba mi nombre._

_Cada vez sus estocadas eran más rápidas, apretaba mis antebrazos, succionaba mi piel._

— ¡No! —grité cayendo de rodillas y soltando sollozos. Una y otra vez pasaban los _recuerdos me torturaban una y otra vez_, inundando mi cabeza; me la tomé con ambas manos y la sacudía—. ¡No! —Volví a repetir. Dejé caer mi cuerpo quedando postrada en el suelo, sintiéndome débil; quería a mi madre, que ella me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todo era una pesadilla, pero si me veía en estas condiciones sabría que la mataría el dolor de no haber podido impedir nada.

Tenía que salir, correr, irme y no recordar nada.

.

.

.

Estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad, no sabía a dónde iba, solo dejaba que mis instintos me llevaran a donde sentían que querían ir, pero luego me di cuenta hacia dónde iba.

El suelo de la entrada era de piedra y hacía que revotara, causándome dolor en todo el cuerpo.

El guardia al verme me reconoció de inmediato y me dejó entrar.

Aceleré hasta llegar a casa de Tyler. Bajé del coche, corrí y toqué el timbre, al instante él abrió la puerta.

— ¡Bella! —No sé si gritó pero yo sentí que así fue, me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé; mi llanto volvió y él me abrazó.

Con una mano recorría mi espalda. Cerró la puerta y nos condujo hacia la sala.

—No llores, cariño, no llores —me susurró Tyler.

Recordé cómo Anthony recorría mi espalda.

—Tú no sabes por qué lloro, ¡no tienes idea! —Me alejé de él, no podía soportar que alguien me tocara ahora.

—No sé lo que pasa, eso está claro. —Trató de abrazarme, pero retrocedí.

—Tú no sabes nada —dije con la mirada fría y con las lágrimas a flote.

—Una persona que te ama no puede soportar ver llorar a tu corazón. —Eso me hizo llorar más, porque la persona que me amaba me acababa de destrozar la vida.

—No puedo, Tyler, no puedo parar. Él... Él me ha matado. —Caí de rodillas a él llorando, por el dolor, por el gran vacío que sentía.

—No, cariño. No sé qué pasó y eso me desespera, pero saldrás de esta, lo sé, te ayudaré. —Él se arrodilló quedando frente a mí, alzó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos—. Te prometo que siempre estaré aquí y te ayudaré a salir de esta.

No pude aguantar el llanto, sus palabras eran dichas con sinceridad y amor, lo abracé y le dije:

—Él me mató, mató al ser que él amó, pero tú has revivido a un nuevo ser, al ser que se formará de la lucha y del amor. —Y en mi mente juré que me levantaría, pero con odio y venganza.

_"Soffrire per amore è una cosa, ma a soffrire per una ossessione è la distruzione"_

_"S__ufrir por amor es una cosa, pero sufrir por una obsesión es la destrucción"._


End file.
